No Escape From This Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea and Matthew meet a new uncle after a rough day at school. Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them.


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

 **I only own Rachel, Chelsea, and Matthew here and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **No Escape From This Friendship**

Chelsea and Matthew were so tired coming in from school. They both had a long day and they both were trying to forget the crazy things that happened that day.

"I could use some ice cream," Matthew smiled.

"Me too!" Chelsea responded. They both scampered off to the kitchen and they saw that there was plenty of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. They both grabbed bowls of it and then headed upstairs to find their parents.

"Gosh, it's so quiet. Where is everyone?" Chelsea wondered as she began to munch on her ice cream.

"Maybe we made it home before them," Matthew said matter of factly.

"I don't think so. Usually dad is home by now. Let's look around," Chelsea responded. They both began to look in and out of the rooms and were about to give up hope until they heard a noise from the living room.

"AHA! See they are here!" Chelsea smiled proudly. She ran in to see them when she tripped and her bowl of ice cream landed on something green.

"WHOA!" A startled voice spoke out. Chelsea was a bit startled because her legs were tangled in something and something else was grumbling. She turned around and she saw a large vine-like creature with a large blue eye. He looked over to see who had accidentally tripped on him and covered him with ice cream. His face softened and he chuckled at seeing the new young girl.

"Hello there…and who are you?" He asked gently. Chelsea's eyes were so wide with fright that she couldn't respond. At that moment, Matthew walked in and saw the monster too. Both of them stood frozen in place. The monster chuckled and began to run his finger up Chelsea's chin.

"What's the matter, young one? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. At that moment, Chelsea found her voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She and Matthew then bolted from the room with the monster behind them.

"Wait a minute! Come back here, you two!"

"Keep running, Matthew! He's coming!"

"Hold on! Stop!" Wildvine called back to them. The children bolted and ran into their room. They locked the door and leaned against it, breathing hard. It wasn't long before they heard someone messing with the handle.

"Hey! Open up, you two!" He called as he kept trying to get in.

"NO!" Matthew panicked. At that moment, two vines came under the door and began to unlock the door. The children panicked and tried to block the vines, but it was no use.

"Nice try…" a voice chuckled. At that same moment, the vines tied up the kids and two more unlocked the door. Wildvine came slithering in and then he saw the kids he captured. He was about to say what a nice catch he had when Chelsea bit one of his vines.

"OW!" He yelped. Chelsea then managed to get out of the vines and she ran out the door. She was sweating so hard that she could barely see. She then felt something tap her shoulder. She turned in horror to see five vines wiggling behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NO!" She screamed. At that moment, all of them grabbed her and pulled her back inside the room. Wildvine chuckled at her attempts of escape, but he had no intention of letting these children go.

"Now calm down; easy you two," he cooed as he pulled the squirming 14 and 5 year old to his chest. He then began to softly run his hands through their hair and gently kissed their foreheads. "Now take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-Who are you?" Chelsea asked softly.

"I'm Wildvine. No doubt you two are my niece and nephew that I haven't met yet," he smiled.

"So that makes you our uncle too?" Matthew asked softly.

"Yes it does, kiddo," he smiled. Chelsea gently squirmed, signaling he could release her. He cocked a curious brow. "If I let you go, will you all stay put? Because if you run I will come after you again and then you will have to suffer the consequences…," he grinned playfully.

"W-What consequences?" Chelsea stammered.

"This!" He laughed. He then began to tickle the kids and make then laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Matthew screamed.

"Tickle tickle tickle!"

"NO PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UNCLE WIHIHIHIHIHIHILDVINE!"

"Now Chelsea…it won't do to keep covering your tickle spots and Matthew, give me that foot back!" Wildvine chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES!?"

"I know your father, that's why, and the more I tickled you two and saw your features, that's when I remembered what your father told me about you! Now stop squirming!" He chuckled. He then smelled something sweet and sourlike. He spun around and saw Rachel holding a bag of lemons.

"R-Rachel…those sure look good…," he said, slightly drooling.

"Come and get some, Wildvine," she smiled.

"I will…AFTER these two get some more tickles!" He smirked deviously.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO! AUAUAUAUANT RACHEL!"

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOP HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIM! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chelsea pleaded. He then continued to tickle them some more until he saw Rachel come in the room with the lemons. He stopped the playful tickle and then began to munch on the lemons.

"I see you all have met your Uncle Wildvine. I bet he didn't tell you how much he loves lemons," Rachel smiled. They all began to laugh when Wildvine could barely move.

"H-Hey! I can't move!" He struggled. He wasn't completely immobile because he didn't have that many lemons. He then felt Chelsea get on his back and tickle his sides while Matthew and Rachel tickled his feet and calves.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! C'MON! NO FAIR!" He pleaded out.

"Consider this payback! Cootchie Cootchie Coo! Tickle Tickle Tickle!" Chelsea laughed. He then got an evil glint in his eye and wrapped all three of them in his vines.

"Now you've done it, kid. Now you all belong to me," he chuckled evilly. For the next three hours, all you could hear was laughter and cries of mirth as the kids and Rachel got tickled by Wildvine.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I did. Thank you! :)**

 **To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
